The Hart
by apinchofushyn
Summary: HanayoXRin one shot :) Rin haven't seen Hanayo for only two days and when Monday comes...


A/N: A One-shot - HanayoXRin :) I just _had_ to pair them up together. I mean, c'mon, they look so cute together! And i couldn't resist putting Maki in there. :3

Btw, i have no idea if i've crossed the line of the "T" rating. So if I've crossed the line...I sincerely apologise.

* * *

_Monday Morning. _

"Kayochin~" a kitten-like voice called out before the figure pounced onto the back of a short haired brunette.

The brunette yelped at the sudden contact and blushed furiously when Rin rubbed her cheeks against hers. Her heart started to beat wildly against her chest as her whole body started to heat up. She could also feel Rin's front pressed softly against her back and she forcibly bit back a moan.

"R-Rin-chan!"

"Aw, Kayochin's so cute~" Hoshizora Rin squealed as she finally released herself from the brunette.

"E-Everyone's looking, you know. Stop that…" Koizumi Hanayo whispered as her purple eyes scanned the classroom worriedly. True enough, several of their classmates were staring at them, some were giggling in their direction while the others just ignored them.

"It's fine, I say," the short orange haired girl said cheerfully.

"But…" the brown haired girl protested.

"I missed you," Rin said softly into Hanayo's right ear, "I can't help it. It's been two days since I last saw you…"

Hanayo's cheeks turned bright red at Rin's admission and she stuttered, "M-Me t-too…but we can't..."

"I know," Rin said quietly, "That's why I've been holding myself back."

At that, the brunette's cheeks burned further, gulping as a familiar shiver coursed through her body. Her breath quickened as the pit of her abdomen started to burn.

_Control._

_Control yourself._

_Control yourself, Hanayo. _

_We're in the classroom now and everyone's watching. _

_Control…_

"I can't wait till break time," the orange haired girl sighed unhappily.

_Oh God, Rin-chan…_

Hanayo could feel her control slipping at Rin's words. She sucked in a breath as her head reeled – a million of thoughts racing through her mind.

And unfortunately, those thoughts were not innocent thoughts.

She bit her lip when a familiar ache started to throb in between her legs.

Hanayo couldn't help it. Even though her girlfriend was right beside her, it frustrated her that she couldn't have her way with her. She was tempted to kiss the life out of the girl but she knew that she couldn't do that in the classroom where her classmates could see.

And so, the poor girl could only nod in agreement with Rin as she fought to tame the burning desire and urges in her body. It had taken everything she had to control herself.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, a new voice interrupted the brunette's thoughts.

"Hey, guys. You guys might want to relax a little. I could practically feel all the pheromones exuding from your bodies." A certain red haired girl came into the classroom at that moment, speaking indifferently as she started to twirl her scarlet hair with her finger, casually carrying her bag in another hand.

"M-M-Ma…Maki-chan…!" Hanayo exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Too absorbed with each other to remember my name?" Nishikino Maki smirked, "Rin looks ready to devour you any moment."

Both girls flushed at Maki's words. Hanayo's head was getting foggier by the minute as another wave of heat shot down between her legs at the thought of her girlfriend 'devouring' her at that moment.

"And Hanayo looks like she's going to ravish you any minute now."

"Maki-chan!" Rin hissed, flushing hotly, unable to believe how her classmate and idol-mate had the audacity to say out what's been on the couple's mind.

"Well, it's none of my business. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Maki stated. She paused and snickered in Rin's direction before adding, "For now."

"Maki-chan!" Rin half-yelled.

"Maki-chan…Stop teasing us please…" Hanayo finally sighed. She knew that Maki enjoyed teasing them ever since she'd found out about her relationship with Rin but sometimes she wished that she wouldn't tease them so much.

The red head shrugged nonchalantly, smiling when she headed for her seat just as the bell rang, leaving the duo red in their faces.

* * *

_Break time_.

_Finally. _Both Hanayo and Rin thought at the same time just as the bell rang, signally the end of morning lessons.

Admittedly, both girls couldn't concentrate during the lessons. They tried to pay attention but their thoughts would often drift to the other girl, as their minds started to imagine what they could do to each other during break time.

So when the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class, Hanayo immediately jumped up and hurriedly grabbed Rin's hands.

"K-Kayochin! Wait–!"

But the fact was, Hanayo couldn't wait.

Need.

Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it'll burst out of her chest.

She needed Rin.

Her whole body was burning with desire.

Now.

She dragged her childhood friend into music room.

The brunnete immediately locked the door and without a second thought, roughly pushed the orange haired girl against the wall and pressed her lips against Rin's hungrily, her hands gripping Rin's uniform tightly.

Rin melted instantly at the feel of the brunette's lips. Seeing her usually shy girlfriend being so sexily forceful with her had turned her on, fuelling the burning ache between her thighs as she let herself drown in the wonderful sensation of the sensual kiss.

Her lips parted slightly and Hanayo took this as her cue to plunge her tongue in.

The kiss soon turned deep and passionate as both parties battled for dominance, their tongues dancing wildly in ways they've never imagined before, their hands starting to slip under each other's uniform.

Hanayo then pressed herself against Rin, wanting to feel her as the orange head moaned into the kiss, her legs almost buckled under the pleasure.

They finally pulled away from each other for air, breathless as both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. Hanayo could see the glazed and feral look in Rin's eyes and she smiled in delight.

Without warning, the brunnete started to trail kisses down the orange head's neck. She then sucked at the pressure point of Rin's neck, making the orange head arc her back with another loud moan.

"Hnn…ah…Kayochin…"

Hanayo's head was reeling and her region dampened at the sound of Rin's erotic moans.

_More. I want to hear more. _

The brunette started to boldly attack Rin's neck again, managing to elicit another new set of moans from the orange haired girl.

"Kayo…chin…More…I want...need…more…" Rin finally gasped out as her chartreuse eyes dilated with an uncontainable needy desire,

Hanayo recognised the swirling carnal desire in Rin's eyes and reached for the hem of Rin's uniform in answer.

* * *

A certain red haired freshman smirked to herself. After the class was dismissed, Hanayo and Rin had escaped the classroom immediately. She had a feeling she knew what those two were up to and if she were to guess where they might be, Maki knew that that would be in the music room.

After all, that was where she'd discovered them kissing each other the first time. At first she was irritated that her sanctuary was being invaded by those two but as time passed, she realised that she wasn't really that opposed to the room being occupied by them. More like, each time she walked past the room, she couldn't help but tease the duo.

Gathering her books up and shoving them into her bag, the red haired girl stood up and left the classroom, a clear destination already in her mind.

* * *

A/N: And that's all.

I hope you enjoyed it...or at least be amused by this.


End file.
